Falling snow
by Necromancer72
Summary: Naruto has become the Jubi and sealed himself away, years later he awakens in the future. He awakens in Germany where he has been sealed as Lokis spear. This is a yaoi that takes place with the avengers.
1. Chapter 1

All Naruto's life he's been hated by those he protects, he never understood till the Mizuki incident. After graduating he finally gained friends, acceptance, and recognition. But now Madara and the Akatsuki have taken it all away, all of his loved ones, and the enemy are dead. Why is Naruto not dead, because Madara was sealing the Jubi in Himself, when naruto killed him. This caused Naruto to become the second Jubi.

Naruto was now immortal and forever alone, with every one gone he decided to sleep,and sleep he did. He sealed himself into a steal box covered in seals,that was known to change forms depending on what's going on around it. It would be many years before he awoke to a new era of man. But until the he would sleep in sage mode, feeling nature all around him, forgetting his pain.

78900234 billion years later

The avengers were angry, Loki was trying to strike fear, by portraying himself a god in Germany. The avengers were trying to intake him out with out touching his spear. Iron man had just sent energy shot from his hand, witch hit the spear, when lightning also hit the spear, and Thor appeared. This set off a chain reaction that released the seals, awakening the sleeping demon king inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So hope you enjoy this, it's my first story that I've written hear. So please give me some comments, maybe some ideas and pairings ( this is a yaoi). And depending on what I get I will either continue, or discontinue this story. I would like to continue this so please leave good comments, and just don't flame this, it's rude.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, they were all wonderful. Now if I get anything wrong or make a mistake please tell me. I'd also like to thank the people who are following this story, have added me to their favorite author list, or favorite story list.

Now I would like to tell you all Naruto will be uke and Loki will be his seme, I thought it would be fun to pair he two tricksters together. Now if you want any other pairings tell me in your reviews ( I'm to lazy to do a poll). I'd also like to know if you maybe want any Naruto characters to have survived and show up in the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck!" A shout could be heard from the plume of smoke. As the smoke cleared the avengers looked on with interest, on top of Loki was a figure. The avengers were still trying to see the figure, when they heard Loki yelling for the person to move his ass Some where else.

The smoke finally cleared and the avengers could see what at first looked like a cute girl, on top of the trickster god. They soon realized it was a boy with waste length golden hair, porcelain skin, azure slitted eyes, full lips, an hour glass figure, and bubble but. He wore a to big orange hoodie, with a red spiral on the back, a metal plate on cloth around his neck, black pants that cut off half way down his calfs, and sandals. ( think Naruto's pants only in black along with his sandals from shippuden) The most peculiar things about the boy was he had small fangs, three whisker like markings on each cheek, slitted pupils, and pointy elf like ears.

All in all he was to die for, he looked like an angel, but looks can be decieving. As we all know, but unfortunately for the new era they don't know. Sits sad to say they've unlocked the ultimate prankster, knuckle head ninja, who is now king of demons.

Now the avengers were expecting a lot of things, a new enemy/accomplice, may be some more fighting, but being asked for ramen in Japanese was not one of them. And when no answer was given the calm before the storm rolled in. And thus the awakening of Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable knuckle head ninja, ultimate trickster, and demon king was witnessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

second chapter done. Now while typing this up I was thinking about maybe adding some Mpreg in the mix. So tell me if you want this, oh and tell me if I should change his clothes to modern day clothes or keep him in ninja clothes. Now this will all be majority rules and probably won't happen wright away, so ya got some time.


End file.
